¡No mueras, Gray-Sama!
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Intento de Drabble. 601 palabras. Basado en el capítulo 21 de Fairy Tail 2014. Los pequeños dragones no paraban de aparecer. No aguantarían mucho más. -¡Cuidado Juvia!- Gray se había llevado el ataque por ella. La había protegido, de nuevo. -¡No mueras, Gray-Sama!-


_**Aquí os traigo este intento de Drabble, mi versión sobre el capítulo 21 de la 2 Temporada de Fairy Tail. Yo casi me muero, he de decirlo. Pero es imposible que muera, porque si no me cargo a alguien, no lo va a hacer. **_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hiro Mashima.**_

_**La canción será **Shattered-Trading Yesterday**. Sé que soy una pesada con esta canción, pero es que no hay otra que pegue mejor.**_

* * *

**No mueras**

Los pequeños dragones de Metallica no paraban de aparecer. Parecían ser eternos, pero por lo menos no eran invencibles. Lo malo, es que cuando acababan con uno, aparecían otros tres. ¡No aguantarían mucho más! No tenían magia que durara para siempre.

Uno de ellos lanzo su ataque hacia Juvia, quien se estaba incorporando para defenderse. Pero no la daría tiempo.

-¡Cuidado Juvia!-Grito Lyon. Pero no era suficiente. No podría esquivarlo.

Pero a tiempo, llego Gray Fullbuster haciendo su escudo de hielo. Protegiendo tanto a Juvia, como a él. Llego de milagro.

-¿Estás bien Juvia?-Pregunto el pelinegro.

-_H-Hai_…-

-¡Juvia!-Grito Lyon, cuando Gray bajo su escudo de hielo.-¡No te distraigas! ¡Estamos en medio de una guerra!-

-Sí, lo siento.-Mira a Gray.-¿Está bien, Gray-Sama?-

-Sí, pero por poco no llego. Ten cuidado y concéntrate, Juvia.-

-Sí, no se preocupe, Gray-Sama.-Se iba a preparar para lanzar una ataque, cuando alguien la sujeto del brazo. Vio que era Gray.-¿G-Gray-Sama?-Pregunto sonrojada la peliazul.

-Yo… Tengo algo que decirte…-Juvia se dio completamente la vuelta viéndolo directamente a la cara.

¿Qué me querrá decir Gray-Sama? ¿Qué me ama? ¿Qué si quiero ser su novia? ¿¡Que si deseo ser s-su esposa!? -La peliazul se puso aun más roja, al imaginarse la escena…

_-Juvia tengo algo que decirte…-_

_-Dime, Gray-Sama.-_

_-¿Querrías ser mi novia, para después convertirte en mi esposa, y tener hijos conmigo?-_

_-¡Por supuesto que sí, Gray-Sama…!-_

_Se estaban acercando, cada vez más cerca, se iban a besar cuando…_

-¡Juvia, Juvia! ¿Estás bien?-Esta despertó de su ensoñación, mientras Gray la zarandeaba.

-_H-Hai_…¿Qué me querías decir, Gray-Sama?-

-Ah, eso…Yo…-

-¡Juvia, atrás tuyo!-Esta se giro viendo que uno de los ataques del mini-dragón iba a darla de lleno y ya no lo podría esquivar, ni Gray salvarla.

Entonces cerró los ojos esperando el impacto cuando noto que había caído al suelo. Abrió los ojos y vio que Gray la había empujado para recibir él, el ataque. Gray se había llevado el ataque por ella. La había protegido, de nuevo.

Este, impacto en el pelinegro provocando que Juvia, abriera, aún más, los ojos sorprendida. Cuando iba a ayudarle, otros dos ataques impactaron en el pecho y estomago del Fullbuster. Este iba a caer al suelo, cuando un tercer ataque impacto en la parte frontal de su cabeza, atravesándolo. Este cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Graaaaaaaaay!-Se oyó el grito desgarrador de Lyon a los lejos. Cherria abrió los ojos shockeada.

-¡Gray-Sama!-Grito Juvia con lágrimas en los ojos.

Esta se acerco gateando al cuerpo del Fullbuster, no paraba de sangrar. Juvia empezó a respirar entrecortadamente debido al llanto. Cherria se acerco poniendo una mano en el hombro de Juvia. Ese chico… Lyon también se acerco, tras acabar con un dragón gigante de hielo, con los tres dragones pequeños que habían atacado a Gray. Cuando se acerco, se quedo estático. No pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas lágrimas. Gray, su gran amigo Gray. Él que le saco de la oscuridad, él que le dio una segunda oportunidad de vivir, había muerto.

Juvia no se creía lo que veía, no podía haber muerto. Él no, él amor de su vida no. No, no podía estar pasándola esto. No, no se lo creía. Él había dado su vida por ella...¡No!

-¡Gray-Sama! ¡Gray-Sama! ¡No mueras! ¡Gray! ¡Ni te atrevas a hacerlo! ¡Yo te necesito! ¿¡Que no lo ves!? ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie! ¡No me dejes sola!-No pudo evitar empezar a sollozar.

Tanto Lyon como Cherria lloraban también, él había muerto. Pero para ella, era difícil aceptarlo. ¿Cómo aceptar que el amor de tu vida ha muerto? Era algo, imposible…

-¡No mueras, Gray-Sama!-

* * *

_**Vale, horrible. Totalmente horrible. Más vale, tengo un presentimiento, que alguien le reviva. Porque de verdad, que me cargo a alguien. Gracias por leer. **_

_**Se despide Temariackerman06, quien de ninguna manera aceptara la muerte de este personaje.**_


End file.
